Nichts in der Welt
by Schwestertier
Summary: Zorro und Sanji sind ein paar, bis sie es nicht mehr sind. Finden sie wieder zusammen? Songfic. Bitte, lest die AN am Anfang, das wäre sehr wichtig. Zorro and Sanji are a couple, until they're not. Can they be together in the end? Songfic. Please read the AN at the beginning, it's kind of important.


**AN:** Okay, Butter bei die Fische:

Diese Fanfiction ist 10 Jahre alt. Japp ist sie (Gott, bin ich aaaaalt TT_TT)

Diese Fanfiction wurde niemals beta-gelesen (damals gabs außer mir keinen, den ich kannte, der son scheiß macht ^^)

Sie war die erste, die ich jemals geschrieben habe.

Eigentlich hatte ich vor ein paar neue fanfictions zu schreiben und dann hochzuladen, aber ich dachte mir, vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll zuerstmal mal meine alten hochzuladen.

Wahrscheinlich blamiere ich mich mit dieser Fanfiction. Na und? Ich steh dazu (sagte ich bereits, dass sie 10 Jahre alt ist? TT_TT)

Das Lied ist von die Ärzte und heißt „Nichts in der Welt"

**AN: **Okay, honest-to-god:

This fanfiction is 10 years old. Yepp, it is (God, I'm oooold TT_TT)

This fanficton was never ever beta-ed (back then there was no one, who would do this crazy shit but me ^^)

It's my first fanfiction ever written.

Actually I wanted to upload a few new fanfics, but I figured, it would be better to upload my old ones first.

Though I'll probably emberass myself. Who cares? I'm proud of it ... kind of ... (did I mention, this shit is 10 years old? TT_TT)

Song is by die Ärzte and is called "Nichts in der Welt"

"gesprochen "

‚ gedacht '

* * *

Die Flying-Lamb lag in einem Hafen auf einer Insel auf der Grand Line vor Anker. Die

gesamte Mannschaft war zum Landgang von Deck gegangen. Nur Zorro war auf bitten Sanji's dort geblieben, weil er etwas mit ihm unter vier Augen zu besprechen hatte. Die beiden waren seit 1 ½ Jahren zusammen. Zorro kam an Deck. Sanji lehnte bereits am Mast und sah ihm entgegen.

„ Hier bin ich, was wolltest du mir sagen? " fragte der Schwertkämpfer. Der Koch öffnete den Mund ...

_Es ist vorbei_

_und der Himmel ist schwarz weil, die Sonne hier nie wieder scheint._

_Es ist vorbei,_

_doch ich hoffe, dass das was uns trennte uns wieder vereint._

_Es ist vorbei_

_und nichts in der Welt wird es je wieder gutmachen können._

_Es ist vorbei_

_wenn ich könnte würde ich vor meinem Leben wegrennen._

„ Zorro, ... ich ... ich ... ich kann nicht mehr so weiter machen. Zorro. Es ist vorbei ! " Sanji konnte ihm in diesem Moment nicht in die Augen sehen. Er konnte den Schmerz nicht ertragen, den er in den Augen des anderen sehen würde. Es tat ihm so leid Zorro diesen Schmerz zuzufügen, aber es ging nicht anders. Zorro stand da und starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an „ ... Das, das is'n ziemlich schlechter Scherz, ... Sanji ... das find' ich nicht lustig... ich ..." doch da wurde er vom Koch unterbrochen „ Zorro, dass ist kein Scherz ! Ich kann so nicht mehr weitermachen ! Es ist vorbei ! " Sanji war laut geworden. Obwohl er genau das gar nicht gewollt hatte. „ Es tut mir leid" fügte er leise hinzu. „ Es tut dir Leid? " nun war es Zorro, der laut geworden war „ Was soll das heißen es tut dir leid ?Du ... du kannst doch nicht einfach mit mir Schluss machen. Du kannst doch nicht alles beenden. Bedeute ich dir gar nichts mehr ? Bedeuten dir die letzten 1 ½ Jahre nichts mehr ? " Sanji war am verzweifeln, es war ihm aber eigentlich klar gewesen, dass Zorro so reagieren würde. Dennoch versuchte er beruhigend auf ihn einzureden. „ Nein, so ist es nicht, die letzten 1 ½ Jahre mit dir waren die schönsten meines Lebens. Und du bist mir bestimmt nicht egal. Aber ... " „ Aber was?! " schrie Zorro „ Wenn die Jahre so schön waren, warum willst du dann alles kaputt machen ? Warum, sag' mir, warum? " „Zorro ... ich ... ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich es dir erklären soll ... ich, du , dass geht einfach nicht mehr. Weißt du? Ständig diese Geheimniskrämerei vor den Anderen, ständig diese Ausreden und Lügen. Wir ... wir sind doch eine Bande, da müssen wir uns 100 % vertrauen können ... " „ Wir müssen uns 100 % vertrauen können? Wie soll ich dir jetzt noch vertrauen? " Sanji wurde plötzlich klar, dass Zorro kurz vorm explodieren war. Das wollte er jedoch verhindern; er ging einen schritt auf seinen Ex-geliebten zu, streckte seinen rechten Arm aus und versuchte beruhigend Zorro's linken Arm zu tätscheln. Kurz bevor der Koch den Arm jedoch berührte stieß Zorro seinen Arm bei Seite „ Fass ... mich ... nie ... wieder ... an! " schrie der Schwertkämpfer. Er betonte jedes Wort mit solchem Nachdruck, dass Sanji wie erstarrt stehen blieb. Immer noch in der Pose mit dem erhobenen Arm, dann bemerkte er, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn hatte und er drehte sich Wortlos um und ging. Noch während er wegging steckt er sich eine Zigarette an. Zum ersten mal seit einem halben Jahr. Seit Zorro ihn gebeten hatte aufzuhören. Aber jetzt brauchte er einfach eine.

Zorro stand da, immer noch an der selben stelle. Er stand da wie erstarrt. Erst al Sanji, sein geliebter Sanji, ihm dem Rücken zudrehte und sich eine dieser verdammten Kippen ansteckte, registrierte er, was gerade geschehen war. Dass er gerade den Menschen verloren hatte, den er am aller meisten geliebt hatte. Er registrierte, dass er nun allein war. Ganz allein.

In diesem Moment explodierte Zorro

_Es dauert noch bis ich begreife, was das heißt :_

_Es ist vorbei_

_ich weiß nicht warum, sag mir was hab ich falsch gemacht_

_Es ist vorbei_

_du hast mein Herz zerfetzt und dir gar nichts dabei gedacht_

„ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " Zorro war auf die Knie gefallen und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Dann ließ er sich nach vorne fallen und stützte sich auf die Hände, so dass er nun auf allen vieren kniete. Tränen begannen sich den weg über sein Gesicht zu bahnen. Am Anfang nur einige, doch immer schneller wurden es mehr, bis sie einfach nur noch flossen. Während dessen schlug Zorro immer wieder mit der rechten Faust wie von sinnen auf die Planken der Flying-Lamb, auf denen er kniete.

„ Scheißkerl " wimmerte er „ verdammter Scheißkerl, wie kann er das tun. Wie kann er mir das antun? Ich ... ich liebe ihn doch so sehr ... " er stockte. Denn es tat weh diese Worte auszusprechen. Diese Worte, die ihm klar machten, dass er Sanji liebte, aber Sanji ihn nicht mehr. Er würde ihn nie wieder in den Arm nehmen. Er würde ihn nie wieder berühren können. Berühren, so wie er es wollte. Er würde nie wieder eine Nacht voller Leidenschaft mit ihm verbringen und am nächsten Morgen mit ihm in seinen Armen aufwachen. ‚ Zorro. Es ist vorbei. ' die Worte, die Sanji gewählt hatte um mit ihm Schluss zu machen wirbelten in seinem Kopf umher. Er bekam sie einfach nicht aus dem kopf. Sie hallten in seinem Kopf nach. ‚ Es ist vorbei ' ‚ Es ist vorbei ' ‚ Es ist vorbei ' ‚ Es ist vorbei ' ‚ Es ist vorbei '

Weil jeder Gedanke nur um das Eine kreist:

_Es ist vorbei, Vorbei, Vorbei_

_Es ist vorbei, Vorbei, Vorbei_

_Es ist vorbei, Vorbei, Vorbei_

_Es ist vorbei, Vorbei, Vorbei_

„ Nein! " schrie Zorro „ Nein, " nun wimmerte er wieder, leise, so dass nur er selbst es hören konnte. „ nein, dass kann nicht sein, dass darf nicht wahr sein. Das ... dass kann doch nicht einfach alles vorbei sein ... oder doch? " der Schwertkämpfer war verzweifelt, er konnte nicht verstehen, warum ihm Sanji so etwas angetan hatte. ‚ Vielleicht, ' dachte er ‚ vielleicht hat er was mit nem anderen ... ' doch diesen Gedanken fand er dann doch selbst absurd. Mit wem sollte Sanji schon was haben? Mit Lysop? Oder etwa mit Ruffy? Nein, das konnte er sich nun wirklich nicht vorstellen. Obwohl, er hatte sich ja auch nie vorstellen können, dass er und Sanji einmal auseinander sein würden. Bei diesem Gedanken schossen ihm sofort wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Alles schien ihm so aussichtslos. Doch in seiner Verzweifelung kam ihm plötzlich ein neuer Gedanke ‚ Was wenn Sanji es gar nicht so gemeint hat? ' dachte er ‚Was wenn er einfach nur schlechte Laune gehabt hat? Ja! Das wird es sein. Er ... er hat sicher ein Problem oder so ... und er will mich nicht damit belasten. Am besten rede ich morgen noch mal mit ihm. ' tief in seinem Inneren wusste Zorro, dass das nur eine Ausrede war. Aber so war der Schmerz einfacher zu ertragen.

„ ZOOOOORRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, HEY ZORRROOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO, WIR SIND WIEDER DAAAHAAAAAA . " Ruffy's Stimme schallte ihm entgegen Zorro schreckte hoch. Er kniete immer noch auf allen vieren. Schnell stand er auf und wischte sich mit der rechten Hand über das Gesicht um die Tränen und die Spuren, die sie hinterlassen hatten zu beseitigen. Da kamen auch schon die anderen in Sichtweite. Sie schienen alle eine menge Spaß gehabt zu haben. Jedenfalls strahlten ihre Gesichter vor Freude. Ruffy kam mit beiden Armen winkend auf das Schiff zu. Lysop hatte seinen Rucksack dabei, der vorher leer und nun bis oben hin gefüllt war. , Bestimmt hat der Vollidiot wieder irgendwelchen Krimskrams und Ramsch besorgt. ' dachte Zorro. Nami unterhielt sich lachend mit Nico Robin. In ihrer hand hielt sie etwas, das wie eine Karte aussah. Und Chopper trottete in seiner Elch-Gestalt neben ihnen her. Sie kamen alle nacheinander die Strickleiter auf's Deck hinauf. Ruffy war der erste, da er sich schon vorher dank seiner verlängerten Arme hinauf gehievt hatte. Dieser stellte sich nun neben Zorro und begann wie ein blöder auf seine Schulter herumzukloppen. „ Zorro, altes Haus, du hast was verpasst, die Insel war echt spitze! " Er lachte herzhaft und fügt dann mit breitem grinsen hinzu „ und jetzt will ich was zu essen ! Wo ist Sanji? " Zorro schluckte. Er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen, nicht bevor er noch mal mit Sanji geredet hatte

Würd die Augen verschließen und ich würde probieren

_Meine Gefühle einfach zu ignorieren_

_Ich will so kalt sein, dass alle erfrieren,_

_Will mich nie mehr verlieben_

_Um nie mehr zu verlier'n_

„ Un ... unter Deck ... glaub ich ... " er räusperte sich. „ Hey Zorro, Ruffy hat recht, du hast echt was verpasst. Du musst die unbedingt die coolen Ausrüstungsgegenstände angucken, die ich gekauft habe. Wie war dein Training? " diesmal war es Lysop, der ihm auf die Schulter hämmerte. „ Training? Achso, achja, das ... das Training, ... das war ganz ok ... " sagte er.

Da trat plötzlich Sanji aus der Tür der Kombüse. Er wischte sich die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch sauber. „ Da seiht ihr ja alle wieder. Ich hoffe ihr habt gehörig Hunger mitgebracht. Ich hab nämlich ein extra leckeres Essen für euch gemacht. Und besonders für dich Nami-mäuschen. " er zwinkerte ihr bei diesen Worten zu. Zorro spürte bei diesen Worten einen Kloß im Hals. Warum tat Sanji das, wollte er ihm noch mehr weh tun? Wollte er ihm noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten? Er war wieder nahe dran loszuweinen und er bemerkte wie die Tränen ihm in die Augen schossen. Schnell wischte er mit sich mit der Hand über die Augen und lächelte „ Ich habe auch Hunger. "

_Es ist vorbei_

_und der Himmel ist schwarz, weil die Sonne hier nie wieder scheint_

_Es ist vorbei,_

_doch ich hoffe, dass das was uns trennte uns wieder vereint_

_Es ist vorbei_

_und nichts in der Welt wird es je wieder gut machen können_

_Es ist vorbei_

_wenn ich könnte würde ich vor meinem leben wegrenn'n_

TBC

* * *

Oh Gott, oh Gott, wie peinlich.

Jaa, ich habe sie nochmal gelesen. Japp. Peinlich. Hey, ich war 14 zu der Zeit (Na toll, jetzt wisst ihr, wie alt ich bin ...) Hoffentlich war es wenisgtens für euch Leser einigermaßen ertragbar. Ich such mir jetzt ein Erdloch und sterbe vor Scham _

Oh my god, oh my got how emberassing.

Yeah, I re-read it. Yepp. Emberassing. But hey, I was 14 back then (great, now you know how old I am ...) I hope you could enjoy it a little at least. I go now and dig a hole in the ground and die of shame _


End file.
